


Rain or Shine

by Oneinamaximillion



Series: Iterum [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Weather, Y/N's abilities as the manor, a little loopy au, manor y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneinamaximillion/pseuds/Oneinamaximillion
Summary: The shimmering strike of lightning is a wild version of the electricity that runs through the closest thing you have to veins.But it's not your only trick.
Series: Iterum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet. enjoy!

It’s small, but you really appreciate being able to control the weather on your grounds.

Maybe you can’t feel the rain on your skin, but you feel it on your roof and through the trees. Lightning strikes at your command. And you can call out the sun to dry off.

You would expect it to be tied to your emotions, but no. Maybe it’s because you genuinely enjoy all weather, so none of it has any negative connotations for you.

There are some limits. You can’t summon snow in the summer unless you also tap into your ability to mess with time, but then it isn’t summer anymore, now, is it?

You always provided fair weather for those you favored. For those you didn’t, it stormed incessantly. You don’t know if that helped contribute to their eventual fates. It probably did.

Mark liked nice weather. He claimed to look good in natural light, and you had to agree. Meanwhile William loved the thrill of a storm, and Damien liked the calm of a deep snowfall.

None of your residents like thunderstorms anymore, which is a real pity. They’re one of your specialties.

You remember one cold night. The boys had built a blanket fort in the living room. Their parents allowed them to sleep there. Damien woke up in the middle of the night, when the house was pitch black. You could sense that he was scared.

(Ironic, in hindsight, that he feared the dark).

You flicked on a light in the hallway. He startled, called out a hesitant greeting. You didn’t reply; he couldn’t hear you. But it seemed to help. After a few moments, he laid back down to rest. When he woke up he found, to his delight, that several inches of snow had fallen while he slept.

Maybe that’s why the landscape you create for him is so cold. He seems to enjoy it, even if it means he is constantly gathering firewood. And he’s so delighted by the little flower you send to remind him of the greater scope of your world.

You don’t appreciate how Mark torments him, but you would much rather have Damien filling in the role of villain than Celine.

And you don’t hate Celine, not really. You still want to keep her safe. So when she falls asleep, you rebuild the cabin around her, and keep her guarded in your void. You don’t know what she likes. She never told you. But you add a portrait of Damien and hope that, if she ever wakes up, she’ll find the familiar sight comforting. And since she doesn’t seem to appreciate the winter like Damien does, you melt the world around her into spring, and hope that it’s more to her liking.

You leave the weather wimple in your stories. It’s almost always sunny, or it’s nighttime. Keeps the visuals nice and clear.

Your human vessel is too delicate to leave the grounds, but it can sit on the driveway. You rest outside in snow and rain and sun and marvel at the sensation. It’s dull, because the nerves in the thing aren’t wired right, but it’s still different and therefore good.

Maybe one day you can trust Mark enough to let him outside your walls. The two of you could have a picnic in the sunshine. You’ve had one or two picnics in the stories, but those are scripted, false. It would be nice to actually sit in the real outside. Like humans do. Together.

Hell, maybe Damien and Celine and William-sorry, Wilford could come along too.

Wishful thinking.

They all hate each other and they especially hate you.

Better to keep everyone separate.

It’s safer that way.

For now, you make an overcast day with a strong breeze, and pretend you are a normal person curled up in their normal library with a normal book and a normal cup of coffee next to a normal fireplace. You can feel the souls of your residents, tucked away close to something that could perhaps be called your heart, and know that they are safe and will not, can not leave you.

This is your domain, and in your domain, everything is under your control.


End file.
